Why is not me?,you said, always you
by Tanpopout
Summary: Harry pikir Draco menyukainya dan itu artinya mereka saling mencintai. benarkah? ia ingin membuktikannya saat ia mengembalikan tongkat sihirnya. (3 shot; 'why is not me' dan 'Why is not me? you said' TAMBAHAN: I CHAPTER: ALWAYS YOU!). COMPLETE... Drarry :))) fluffy, and happy end.
1. Chapter 1

Title:Why is not me?

Disclaimer: JK. Rowling.

Warning: SA, onesided HP/DM, HP/GW.

Summary: Harry pikir Draco menyukainya dan itu artinya mereka saling mencintai. benarkah? ia ingin membuktikannya saat ia mengembalikan tongkat sihirnya.

(Oneshot-Prequel 'Why is not me? you said?')

selamat membaca :)

* * *

Perjalanan yang panjang untuk mengalahkan Voldemort. Semenit setelah semuanya usai, semenit setelah dunia bisa bernapas lega. The Elder Wand, sudah ku patahkan dan disakuku masih ada satu tongkat sihir, yang tanpa pemiliknya tahu. Tidak hanya tongkatnya saja yang ingin aku kembalikan tapi juga cintanya.

Aku berjalan mengelilingi Hogwarts dan melihat Blaise sedang mengobrol dengan Seamus. Mereka nampak senang dan lega. Perang membawa tekanan bagi Slytherin dan Gryfinndor. Membawa tekanan untuknya, mengatakan hal yang seharusnya sudah ia katakana sejak lampau.

Ini rahasia, tapi aku baru menyadari kalau aku menyukainya semenjak ditahun keenamku. Saat itu aku mengikuti kelas Prof. Slughorn, sebenarnya aku malas untuk ikut kelas ramuan. tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Hari itu Prof. Slughorn sedang membahas mengenai Amortentia, love potion terkuat di dunia sihir. Hari itu Hermione menyebutkan, 'rumput yang baru dipotong, perkamen dan pasta gigi mint.' Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Ron memang tidak tahu, tapi aku menyadarinya, kalau Hermione memang menyukainya semenjak dulu.

Sesaat setelah percobaan membuat Draught Living Death telah selesai, aku secara sembunyi-sembunyi saat orang lain memperhatikan ramuan yang kubuat, aku membuka tutup Amortentia. Akhir- akhir ini aku selalu kesal melihat Dean, karena ia selalu menceritakan betapa manisnya Ginny. Aku tahu, Ginny itu manis, jadi tolong jangan dekati dia, inginnya aku mengatakan itu padanya. Tapi saat aku buka tutupnya, aroma menyeruak, yang tercium adalah bau apel segar, aroma lapangan Quidditch dan hutan terlarang? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa bau ini yang paling kuat kucium. Bukan kah seharusnya aku juga mencium pasta gigi mint?

Aku baru menyadarinya saat Malfoy yang lesu –entah karena apa- mengusikku. Ia melirik kearahku, dan berjalan mendekatiku. Wajahnya sedikit kelelahan seperti kurang tidur. biasanya ia terlihat sangat segar dan tam-errrr…

'Kau diam-diam ingin mengambilnya, Potter?' katanya dengan sinis. Aku tahu kalau ia sudah menyeringai.

'Bukan urusanmu, Malfoy!'

'Itu urusanku!'

Aku melirik ke arahnya, penasaran kenapa ia mengatakan hal itu.

'Karena kalau kau sengaja memberikannya untukku, dan menjadikan ku Love-Slave-mu…uhuuu…menjijikan sekali bukan Potter!" ia terhenti sebentar, saat aku tidak bisa membalas perkataannya, "Oh! Lihat wajahmu! Merah! hahahahahaha! Kau nakal Potter! Kau pasti membayangkanku menjadi Slavemu~!"

Aku kesal, "Diam kau, Ferret!"

Ia tertawa dan pergi saat semua orang mulai memperhatikannya lagi. Hari itu hari yang menyebalkan karena akhirnya aku tahu, sepertinya aku tertarik pada Malfoy. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dan memiliki perasaan untuknya itu berbeda dari ingin memilikinya. Maka aku mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku pada Ginny. Mungkin sukses.

Tapi ternyata tidak, saat aku dan Ron akan tidur, suatu malam kami membicarakan mengenai alasan Dean menyukai Ginny. Aku berpendapat karena kulitnya bagus, dan Ron berpendapat bahwa kulit Hermione yang bagus. Sesaat setelah aku menutup mataku, aku melihat seseorang dengan kulit yang sangat putih dan pucat. Sick! Ternyata aku membayangkan kulit Malfoy! Karena kulit Ginny tidak sepucat itu.

Aku jadi ingat saat ia memandangku ditahun ketujuhnya –karena aku tidak mengikuti Hogwarts ditahun ketujuhku-, wajahnya sedih. Saat itu aku tertangkap dan dibawa ke Malfoy Manor. Kerumahnya. Untungnya sebelum tertangkap aku dikutuk oleh Hermione agar wajahku tidak dikenali. Saat itu ia lah yang bertugas untuk 'mengenali'-ku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa harus dirinya? apakah ayahnya itu tidak mengenali wajahku? Apakah karena ia pasti bisa mengetahui itu aku?

Aku tidak tahu…yang jelas ia terlihat sedih. ia sedih karena aku nampak buruk, atau ia sedih karena satu kata darinya bisa membunuhku. Tapi wajahnya saat itu tidak hanya kelihatan sedih, tetapi juga ketakutan. Aku selalu berharap kalau ia takut kehilanganku, bukan karena ancaman dari ayah serta bibinya yang gila..

'Apa yang salah dengan wajahnya?' katanya.

Ia sudah tahu kalau itu aku…maka ia bertanya 'apa yang salah pada wajahku…' aku tidak tahu, kenapa ia tidak langsung mengatakan saja 'Ini Harry Potter!' ia akan mendapat pujian dari Voldemort. Tapi ia tidak melakukan itu. Ia hanya terdiam sekalipun ia tahu kalau orang dihadapannya 'Harry Potter'.

Aku berterimakasih padanya, tapi aku belum mengucapkannya. Akan aku ucapkan pada saat ku kembalikan tongkatnya. Perang sudah berlalu, benar…seminggu yang lalu, dan aku sudah membeli tongkat yang baru.

Erm… benar-benar sebuah tongkat…uhuk. Aku akan mengembalikan Hawthorn 10 inci ini padanya. Aku harus berpakaian apa? Hermione menanyakan kenapa aku seperti ini? awalnya aku anggap aku sudah melupakan Malfoy dan sudah berpaling pada Ginny, karena aku dan Ginny memang cocok satu sama lain. Namun tetap terasa ada yang kurang. Passion, pikirku. Saat aku berhadapan dengannya, aku sangat membencinya. mulutnya itu…kalau bisa aku robek, aku robek ditempat. Aku penasaran, selain membuatku emosi…mulutnya itu bisa apa lagi? *ups.

Hermione paham. Itu yang membuatku menyayanginya lebih dari Ron (rahasiakan ini dari, Ron…semoga ia tidak membaca fanfic ini). Aku dan Ron sedang marahan ini hari ketiga kami. Semoga setelah aku mengembalikan tongkat sihir Malfoy, dan kalau-kalau memang tidak terjadi apa-apa…erm..maksudku seperti ia menyatakan rasa sukanya padaku. Aku akan kembali lagi pada Ginny. Ginny tidak tahu aku tertarik pada Malfoy. Ron melarangku memberitahu adikknya, Ron tetap memaksaku untuk tetap bersama dengan adiknya. Ia pikir adiknya lah orang yang paling tepat dan cocok untukku.

Tapi ia tidak tahu, kalau diam-diam aku terobsesi pada Malfoy dan Malfoy pun menyukaiku. Aku tahu Malfoy menyukaiku, selain faktanya ia melindungiku saat di Malfoy Manor (kurasa aku harus memanggilnya Draco, tapi saat menyebut nama kecilnya, hatiku berdebar lebih kencang dan aku malu). Draco (ermmm…/) selalu memperhatikanku. Ini bukan pemikiran sepihakku saja! tapi ini kenyataannya.

Ingat tidak saat kami belajar menaiki sapu terbang untuk pertama kalinya. Ia menantangku…dan erm ini bukan tanda ia menyukai ku ya? Baik yang lainnya. Ingat saat pertama kali aku masuk ke kelas Prof. McGonagall dan terlambat…saat itu memalukan, aku akui. Tapi…setelah aku duduk seseorang berbisik-bisik dibelakangku, aku tahu itu Draco. Ia memperhatikanku.

Kami selalu bertengkar, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kami selalu bertengkar. Ia selalu menatapku dengan sinis. Awalnya aku pikir ia menatap Hermione sahabatku, karena sepertinya ia membenci sekali gadis ini. kau tahu kan? Pepatah cinta dan benci itu tipis? Saat itu aku pikir ia sengaja mencari masalah dengan ku untuk mendekati Hermione. Tapi saat tahun ketiga dan pingsan karena Dementor. Ia menanyakan keadaanku.

Aku tahu itu aneh, tapi ia benar-benar berkata 'Benarkah kau pingsan? Sungguh pingsan?' walaupun setelah itu Ron menyuruhku untuk tidak memperhatikannya tapi, saat itu aku tahu…kalau sepertinya ia walaupun sedikit, walaupun bukan dalam artian memperhatikanku, aku tahu…ia sedikit peduli padaku dan bukan Hermione. Jadi saat ia memaki 'Mudblood' pada Hermione ia sungguh membenci Hermione, aku entahkenapa merasa lega. Anehnya, selain ia juga memaki Ron dengan 'Blood-Traitor' tapi, ia tidak pernah memanggilku 'Half-Mudblood' atau apalah yang membuatku kesal karena mengatai ibuku.

Atau ia tidak tahu aku half-blood? Kurasa tidak. Karena seperti apa yang dikatakan Hermione, tanpa sepengetahuanku sepertinya orang-orang lebih tahu tentang masalaluku dari pada diriku sendiri.

Aku tahu ia tidak bisa mendekatiku, entah kenapa ia memilih untuk menjadi rivalku? Atau…siapa yang memutuskan ia menjadi rivalku? Ah..iya, semenjak aku menolak menjadi temannya di awal tahun, ia yang sombong pasti kesal setengah mati. Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku tidak menyesalinya. Karena aku memiliki sahabatku. Kalau Ron dan Hermione tidak bersama, mungkinkah aku akan bersama Hermione? Ah..tidak…tidak ada Passion diantara kami, padahal kami remaja muda yang darahnya bergolak. Tinggal bersama di dalam tenda selama berbulan-bulan **hanya kami berdua**, tapi tidak terjadi apapun. Sungguh. Itu karena memang tidak ada Passion.

Tapi aku bukan gay, aku tahu. Karena aku sempat menyukai Chochang dan Ginny. Eh aku masih menyukai Ginny, tapi rasanya berbeda saat aku bersama (bertengkar) dengan Draco. Dengan Ginny rasanya sepi dan tenang, sedangkan dengan Draco rasanya…menggairahkan. Tapi aku bukan gay. Karena hanya pada Draco aku merasakannya.

Aku tahu aku tertarik pada Draco semenjak kecil walaupun baru menyadari perasaanku ditahun keenam. Tapi saat Draco diserang oleh Buck Beak ditahun ketiga kami, sebenarnya aku khawatir padanya. Entahlah kenapa.

Ia selalu menjadi nomor kedua setelah Hermione, itu yang membuatku diam-diam juga semakin kesal padanya. Karena kalau dikelas, ia diam-diam menatap Hermione. Walaupun tatapan kesal dan sinis, tapi aku lebih suka kalau aku yang tetap ia tatap. Kalau Hermione tahu ini, ia pasti akan berkata 'Kau kurang ditatap oleh Malfoy? Kau pasti gila Harry! Perhatiannya itu selalu padamu, dan kau iri padaku karena ia sesekali menatapku?'… begitu. Rahasiakan hal ini dari Hermione.

Hari ini Hermione membantuku memilihkan pakaian untukku. Ia berkata aku tidak boleh menggunakan kaos berwarna abu-abu kebiruan dan jaket biru atau hitam. aku hanya tertawa saat sahabatku berkata demikian. Ternyata tanpa kusadari pakaian favoritku adalah 'warna' khas Draco. Ingat, matanya berwarna abu-abu, dan sedikit kebiruan di pagi hari, dan pakaiannya…ia sepertinya selalu menggunakan jas hitam.

Di dalam suratnya ia hanya menuliskan 'Aku akan menemuimu tanggal 9 Mei, di hutan terlarang, pukul 12.00 tepat.'

Aku langsung meng-iya-kan. Karena sepertinya ia sangat membutuhkan tongkat sihirnya. Selama seminggu ini apa yang ia lakukan tanpa tongkat sihirnya? Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya. Aku ingat saat ia meminta tongkatnya…kejadian itu berakhir pada aku yang menyelamatkan dirinya dari api yang dibuat oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Sayang…sahabatnya itu mati. Pasti ia sedih.

Tiga hari pertama setelah perang, dihabiskan untuk bersantai dan pesta merayakan kemenangannya, walaupun diadakan setelah kami menangisi kepergian para korban perang. Fred, meninggal dan George masih belum menerimanya. Kakak Ron itu masih sering berbicara sendiri. Aku masih ingat saat mereka berdua memberiku Marauder Map. Terimakasih pada mereka karena dengan peta itu aku bisa tahu Draco ada dimana kapanpun yang aku mau. Kalau aku ingin menemuinya aku hanya tinggal melihat peta dan ditempat yang aman aku akan menatapnya semauku dengan jubahku. Pernah sekali, ditahun keenam, aku memergokinya berciuman dengan anak Ravenclaw. Itu..kenangan yang menyakitkan.

Aku tahu mungkin aku hanya besar kepala, kalau berpikir ia menyukaiku! Tapi siapapun yang buta pun akan tahu! Ia menyukaiku!

Semoga bukan hanya pengharapanku.

…

Sekalipun siang hari, tapi Hutan Terlarang itu tetap gelap. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ia memilih hutan terlarang. Yang kuingat dari hutan terlarang adalah tempat ini adalah tempat pertamakali kami di detensi bersama. Ia penakut, aku tahu hal itu karena ia Slytherin. Kalau pemberani, ia akan masuk ke Gryffindor.

Jantungku berdebar-debar, aku…aku harap ia benar-benar menyukaiku. Tanganku basah saking gugupnya. Bajuku sudah rapi, begitupula dengan rambutku. Aku berjalan dengan sangat perlahan. Semoga aku tidak terlambat, karena kurang dari lima menit lagi adalah waktu janjian kami. Ron tidak tahu aku pergi kemari.

Kemudian langkahku terhenti, bagaimana kalau ini jebakan untukku? Ia tidak mungkin menyukaiku, dan Death Eater pasti dengan senang hati membunuhku. Aku membeku, dan langkahku terhenti. Tapi itu bisa saja.

Ia hanya memancingku untuk keluar, ke hutan terlarang. Kalau aku mati dihutan terlarang, tidak akan yang tahu. Bahkan Hagrid mungkin tidak akan sadar aku mati di hutan terlarang. Aku bingung, keringatku bercucuran, dan jantungku berdetak lebih kencang.

Tapi…

Aku ingin mempercayainya. Ron pasti akan berteriak 'Kau bodoh percaya pada musuh, Harry!' tapi bukankah musuh tidak akan menolongmu? Kenyataannya Draco sudah menolongku. Hermione pun tidak berkata apapun tentang hutan terlarang. Tidak mungkin Hermione akan membiarkanku pergi begitu saja. oh…Merlin! Aku bahkan tidak pakai jubah yang diberikan ayahku.

Aku berjalan lagi perlahan, dan keraguanku semakin membesar, karena Draco tidak juga kelihatan. Jangan-jangan memang ini rencana Death Eater untuk menjebakku?

Merlin…

Aku ingin tetap mempercayai Draco.

Hutan semakin gelap, dan ini sudah lewat dari jam 12. Draco tidak juga kutemukan, aku bingung dan semenjak tadi aku merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutiku. Aku panic, seseorang ah…tidak lebih dari seorang…benarkah itu Death Eater?

Langkah kaki dibelakangku semakin kencang, aku reflek mengambil tongkat sihir Draco dan mengacungkan tongkat sihirku setelah aku membalikkan tubuhku. Tidak ada seorangpun, aku sedikit lega. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi rasanya hutan terlarang semakin sepi. Udara yang dingin menyesakkan, dan jantung tidak hentinya untuk menambah kecepatan berdetaknya.

'srakkk' ada bunyi lagi.

Aku benar-benar yakin kalau memang ada seseorang yang mengikutiku.

'Expelliarmus!' teriakku.

Orang itu terlempar kebelakang, ia menggunakan jubah hitam dan berteriak kesakitan. Aku tetap mengacungkan tongkatku padanya.

'Aaaaarrkkkhhh! Sakiittt!' erangnya.

Aku hapal suara ini.

'Itu kau Dra-Malfoy?'

'Potter!' Bentaknya, 'kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyerangku!' ia bangkit dan menepuk-nepukkan jubah hitamnya.

'Kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangku!'

'Aku tidak tahu, Harry James Potter! Aku berapparated kemari!'

Sedetik jantungku berdetak lebih kencang lagi, karena namaku disebutnya.

'Ah…maaf.' Kataku benar-benar menyesal, 'Kau tidak apa-apa?'

'Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri dengan matamu, Potter!'

Kata-kata sinis darinya itu membuatku terkejut. Aku tahu..ia yang menyukaiku, ia yang memperhatikanku dan ia yang melindungiku secara sembunyi-sembunyi itu hanya mimpiku. Draco Malfoy yang seperti itu tidak akan pernah ada.

Aku harus menahannya, wajahku harus tetap netral, kalau perlu harus kupenuhi dengan kebencian.

Aku menarik napasku, berat rasanya, 'Aku akan membuat ini cepat.'

'Itu juga yang kuharapkan.'

'Kau barusan menggunakan tongkat sihirku?'

"Ah iya…aku…tanpa kusadari aku menggunakannya lagi. Kau tidak perlu terlihat senang seperti itu Malfoy, karena aku sudah memiliki tongkat lainnya. Kalau-kalau kau akan mencoba lagi tongkatmu dengan mengutukku.'

Menyebut nama belakangnya, terasa pahit dilidahku. Tapi memang sampai sinilah tempatku, sampai sinilah mimpiku.

'Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengutukmu, tapi menggunakan tongkat ini…memang paling nyaman bagiku.' Katanya sambil menunjukkan tongkat sihir miliknya yang ku genggam.

'Kau tahu, kata Olivander, tongkatmu ini sudah berganti kesetiaannya padaku.' Kataku santai.

Ia terlihat terkejut.

'Apa maksudmu?' tanyanya terlihat tidak sabaran ingin menggenggam kembali tongkat sihirnya.

Kini aku yakin kalau tidak ada satupun Death Eater yang akan mengancam nyawaku. Draco memang hanya ingin tongkatnya kembali, tapi aku masih tidak habis pikir kenapa hutan terlarang.

'Tongkatmu, lebih suka aku dari padamu.'

Ia mendengus, 'Kau berbicara, seolah-olah tongkat sihir bisa merasakan sesuatu, Potter. Kau tidak sakitkan?'

'Olivander yang mengatakannya. Bukan aku!'

'Terserah kau! berikan tongkatku kembali.'

Aku memberikan tongkatnya kembali, ia mengenggamnya dengan erat dan seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan mainannya kembali setelah hilang. Ia terlihat senang.

'Tongkatku…' bisiknya. Kemudian ia mencoba mengucapkan beberapa mantra, dan diarahkan pada pepohonan disekitar mereka, 'Aku merasa ada hal yang sedikit berbeda. Sama…tapi ada yang berbeda.'

'kan sudah kubilang kalau kesetiaannya telah berubah.'

Ia terdiam lama sekali, kemudian ia berbisik 'Tongkat yang cerdas, tahu dimana kesetiaanmu itu berada.' Awalnya aku berpikir kalau ia berbicara soal dirinya sendiri. Tapi setelah ia melirikku, dan tatapanku tidak berubah. Wajahnya berubah kemerahan. Aku tiba-tiba menjadi gugup.

Aku lupa, ia ini Draco Malfoy. Sekalipun pada kenyataannya ia tidak menyukaiku, tapi aku menyukainya.

Aku menyukainya.

Dan jantungku kembali berdebar kencang.

'Kau kenapa Malfoy? Tiba-tiba bersikap aneh…' kataku asal, untuk menutupi rasa gugupku.

Tak kusangka itu tepat mengenainya, wajahnya semakin memerah.

'Kau tahu, aku rasa tongkat ini mengerti maksud tuannya.'

'Hm?'

'Ah…kau ini bebal sekali Potter!'

Klik. Rasanya aku mengerti.

'Kau…kau menyukaiku Malfoy?"

Ia terkejut, wajahnya sudah tidak lagi berwarna merah. tapi pucat pasi.

'A…apa maksudmu?' tanyanya.

'Eh?'

Mungkinkah aku salah?

Rasanya wajahku pun berubah seperti seseorang yang sedang melihat film hantu.

'Ah! Iya! Aku mengerti maksudmu! Kau menyukai Hermione kan? Kau mengatakan kalau tongkat itu cerdas, itu maksudnya Hermione kan?" wajahnya semakin memucat.

Ternyata itu benar.

'Dan tentang kesetiaan itu…kau memang tepat sekali. Hermione sangat setia padaku. Tapi kau tidak usah khawatir karena aku dan dia hanya teman…jadi..'

'Kau…'

'Aku memang membencimu…' diam-diam ku tambahkan, pada saat yang sama aku menyukaimu. 'tapi kalau kau bisa membahagiakan Her-'

'Cukup Potter! Aku tidak membutuhkan dukunganmu!' dan lihat sekarang Malfoy berwajah sangat merah. Ia benar-benar marah.

Aku terdiam.

'cih! Terimakasih atas tongkatnya.' Dan ia mulai beranjak pergi.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Hatiku sangat sakit. Ternyata ia memang menyukai Hermione, sahabatku sendiri. Bahkan aku tidak mengatakan padanya kalau Hermione itu kekasih Ron.

Aku sampai akhir tidak bisa menyakitinya.

Padahal akan lebih mudah kalau begitu. Kenapa kau harus terpikat pada sahabatku sendiri? Kenapa? Apakah karena cinta dan benci itu sangat tipis.

Kenapa Malfoy.

'Kenapa bukan aku?'

End.

….

Dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Why is not me, you said.

* * *

...

Mataku terpaku.

Setidaknya aku tidak sadar kalau napasku tersengal. Kau hanya berdiri disana dengan pakaianmu yang kebesaran. Entah karena dirimu itu berada disamping raksasa makanya dirimu terlihat sangat kecil atau karena kau memang kurus dan kecil. tapi yang jelas, aku tertarik padamu semenjak melihatmu di toko Madam Malkin.

Aku tahu dirimu, sekalipun aku tidak mengetahui siapa namamu. Tapi aku tahu, kalau kau pasti seseorang yang special. Setidaknya untukku saat itu, dan aku yang saat ini. aku masih ingat tubuhmu yang kecil membawa burung hantu. Kupikir awalnya kau itu anak si raksasa mengerikan itu. Aneh, ayahmu tinggi besar dan kau bertubuh kecil lagi…lagi…cantik. Dan aku tahu saat kita berbicara sesaat di Madam Malkin, awalnya aku tidak menyadari kalau itu dirimu.

Aku tidak tahu kalau aku yang saat itu masih terlalu kecil tahu kata 'cinta', aku tidak tahu. Yakin. Tapi saat itu aku tahu kalau aku tertarik padamu. Bukan karena namamu, bukan karena luka didahimu, semua itu sesimpel seperti matahari dipagi hari. Kemudian aku berjalan dan melihatmu sedang tersenyum saat si raksasa (yang akhirnya kuketahui darimu bernama Hagrid) memberikanmu burung hantu putihmu. Hanya sesimpel itu dan aku tertarik padamu.

Laki-laki yang berumur 11 tahun memang belum matang, aku tahu…karena itu memang aku. Termasuk saat aku tahu kalau kau Harry Potter dan dipastikan memiliki luka didahimu. Aku tidak melihat mata hijau indahmu, sebelum aku masuk ke dalam kompartemenmu dan menawarkan pertemananku denganmu. Sayang sekali kau itu bodoh. Lebih memilih Weasley, si rambut merah dan miskin itu.

Apa kau tidak bisa melihat mana yang bagus dan tidak?

Hari itu adalah hari paling kubenci sedetik setelah aku mendengar namamu. Aku tahu dirimu sejak aku kecil. seperti idola anak-anak, bayangkan saja ada seorang bayi seusiamu bisa bertahan dari Avada Kedavra, siapa yang tidak kagum? Kau hanya tidak tahu, seluruh anak didunia sihir ingin sekali berkenalan denganmu. Mungkin. Setidaknya aku bermaksud demikian.

Itu sesaat sebelum dirimu menolak meraih tangan yang ku ulurkan untuk berjabat tangan. Kalau kau mau tahu saja Potty, aku tidak pernah dengan hormat mengulurkan tanganku untuk berkenalan. Jangan berpikir kalau kau itu seorang Harry Potter maka kau bisa seenaknya seperti itu, jangan besar kepala.

Sial.

Karena mulai detik itu, aku membencimu, menginginkan kau jatuh dan pada saat yang sama aku tanpa aku sadari menatapmu. Tapi seharusnya kau sadar, kalau aku tidak pernah menginginkanmu mati. Oh, ok. Mungkin beberapa kali kalau mengingat aku seringkali sengaja mengutukmu. Tapi jangan salah sangka, itu karena aku kesal dan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bersikap dihadapanmu.

Fine, aku memang membenci Weasley, bagaimana kau tidak bisa membenci Weasley yang semenjak lahir ayahmu selalu mengatakan kalau mereka itu rendahan dan menjijikan, apalagi Mudblo-err…Muggleborn maksudku. Kau punya ayah yang selalu mencuci kepalamu. Tentu kau akan sepihak dan sama bencinya pada Mud-err…Muggleborn seperti dirinya.

Lucius Malfoy, laki-laki tua sombong itu ayahku. Jadi wajar kan kalau aku bersikap seperti ini, apalagi ibuku seorang Black. Kau tahu Bellatrix Lestrange? Ia Keponakan ibuku, jadi wajar kalau sifatku seperti ini.

Sama seperti aku yang selalu membenci Weasley, maka kau akan selalu membenciku kan? Karena aku membenci Weasley, dan kau berteman dengannya?

Aku harap demikian, karena itu artinya kau membenciku karena sahabatmu membenciku. Hahaha…terkadang aku tertawa, karena aku hanya tidak menyadari kalau dirimu itu benar-benar membenciku. Kau ingat kata-katamu yang mengatakan kalau kau akan melihat siapa yang akan kau pilih menjadi temanmu?

Iya, aku masih mengingatnya, karena saat itu kau mengacuhkan uluran tanganku dan setelah itu berteman dengan Weasley.

Aku tidak bodoh Potter, atau bolehkah aku memanggilmu Harry. Rasanya aneh, inikan pemikiranku sendiri. Saat aku duduk dibangku topi seleksi, aku mendengar dari Greg, teman barumu itu mengatakan kalau Slytherin itu tempatnya penyihir jahat. Si Weasel itu salah, Harry. Tidak semuanya jahat, kami hanya memiliki pemikiran kami sendiri. Kami tidak jahat, apakah salah menginginkan dunia sihir tetap di dominasi dan dikuasai oleh Pureblood?

Kurasa (sampai saat ini), hal itu tidak salah. Hanya sepertinya cara Dark Lord lah yang salah. Entahlah, yang jelas diakhir-akhir tahun, aku memang lelah mengikuti Dark Lord setelah ia memaksaku membunuh Dumbledore dan mengancam akan menghabisi ku maupun keluargaku. Aku tidak begitu peduli pada ayahku sebenarnya. Aku lebih peduli pada ibuku. Benar aku memang selalu melihat punggung ayahku, dan ingin menjadi seperti dirinya. aku bahkan membenci Snape ditahun ke-enamku karena merasa ayahku sengaja dijebloskan ke Azkaban.

Dan saat itu menambah rasa benciku pada Potter. Ia yang memberikan testimoni pada Kementerian atas kejadian ditahun kelima yang merenggut Sirius. Atau itu yang kudengar dari Bibi Bellatrix setelah ia sampai ke Malfoy Manor dan tertawa-tawa karena telah membunuh saudaranya sendiri.

Benar-benar Black.

"Draco?"

Begitu namaku dipanggil oleh ibuku, aku membalikkan tubuhku. Hari-hari kami disibukkan oleh panggilan dari Kementerian. Aku memang tidak terlibat dalam perang secara langsung, aku bahkan ada didalam Hogwarts. Tapi Dark Mark ditanganku yang mungkin tak akan pernah hilang ini dan 'aku' yang berjalam memenuhi panggilan ibuku ke sisi Dark Lord-lah yang paling dipermasalahkan, kesetiaanku.

Benar aku ini masih anak-anak, walaupun aku benci mengakuinya. Tapi sepertinya Potter melakukan sesuatu pada Kementerian. Entahlah, perang baru usai seminggu lalu. Pihak Dumbledore atau Potter pasti sedang berpesta, dan demikian pula dengan Harry. Hish, tentu setelah ini aku akan dilupakannya.

"Ya, Mum?" aku membalikkan tubuhku pada ibuku yang tersenyum saat aku menyapanya. Ia masih cantik, tapi aku tahu ia kekurangan tidur dari kantung matanya dan ia benar-benar kelelahan. Lihat saja rambut putihnya yang semakin banyak. Untung saja rambutnya yang lain berwarna pirang, jadi orang awam tidak akan tahu.

"Kau siap, menemui Potter?" aku hanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan ibuku ini. sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan, aku gugup. "Kau harus hati-hati." Lanjutnya.

"Iya, Mum."

"Bagaimana kalau ibu saja yang mengambilkan tongkat sihirmu, ibu khawatir." Kata ibunya yang sedikit sedih.

Sesaat setelah perang, ia hanya menghabiskan waktunya di Malfoy Manor. Ia bahkan tidak berani mengambil barang-barangnya di Hogwarts. Ia tahu orang diluar sana membencinya. ia tahu itu. Maka ia memilih Hutan Terlarang untuk bertemu dengan Potter. Karena disaat seperti ini, bahkan Death Eater pun akan berpikir dua kali untuk ke Hutan Terlarang. Tempat itu pasti sudah dijaga dengan ketat, tapi pada saat yang sama akan menjadi tempat yang tepat. Karena Auror pun tidak akan menyangka kalau Death Eater atau murid Hogwarts akan kembali kesana setelah perang usai.

"Tidak perlu, Mum." Ini keputusanku, aku yang akan mengambil tongkat sihirku sendiri, "Bukankan, Mum harus ke Departemen Penegakan Hukum di Kementerian sihir ya, besok?"

Ibuku hanya tersenyum.

"Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada Mum." Kataku lembut. Ibuku memang selalu menjadi titik lemahku, bukan dalam hal buruk.

Ibuku memelukku, "Kau harus berhati-hati, Draco. Ingat, Mum sudah tua dan sendiri."

Aku mengangguk. Tidak seperti ibuku, ayahku langsung di jebloskan ke Azkaban hanya sekali sidang karena keterlibatannya yang pasti, tapi tidak ibuku. Ibuku hanya mendukung karena ia mengkhawatirkanku, keluarganya. Itu saja.

"Karena sekarang baru jam 10, bagaimana kalau kau sarapan pagi terlebih dahulu? Bukankah kau akan menemui Mr. Potter, jam 12 nanti, sayang?" aku mengangguk dan ibuku tersenyum, "Ayo, kita makan. Kau tidak tahu, mungkin kau akan membutuhkan banyak tenaga."

"Hm? Maksudmu, Mum?"

"Tenaga lebih, untuk sesuatu yang tidak terduga?"

Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud ibuku, matanya berbinar. Aku hanya menghembuskan napasku dan mengikutinya ke ruang makan. Yang jelas, tentu aku akan menemui Potter, dan mungkin aku memang membutuhkan tenaga berlebih, setidaknya…aku harus menerima…kalau…kalau…pertemuan ini, kali ini…mungkin akan menjadi hari yang terakhir aku melihatnya.

Aku harus bersiap, untuk menerima hari ini adalah saat terakhir aku melihatnya, ini yang tepat. Dan dengan berpikir seperti ini saja, rasanya napasku semakin berat.

Kakiku ternyata berhenti melangkah, aku baru menyadarinya saat ibu berbalik kearahku. Aku menatap ibuku sesaat aku merasakan tangannya berada di punggungku. Ibuku tersenyum padaku tanpa mengatakan apapun, tapi rasanya ia menyadari perasaanku. Iya, benar sekali kata ibuku. Aku memang perlu banyak makan pagi ini.

…

Satu jam kemudian, setelah ibuku kembali ke ruangannya dan meninggalkanku untuk 'menyiapkan' diriku. Aku menghabiskan waktuku hanya untuk mengenang masa-masaku-kami di Hogwarts. Banyak sekali hal yang menyenangkan, terutama kalau itu berhubungan dengan kesialan Potter. Aku menyadari kalau aku tertarik padanya semenjak aku kecil.

Tapi aku tidak menyadari kalau itu berubah menjadi perasaan seperti ini.

Aku… menyukainya.

Layaknya seperti seorang perempuan dan laki-laki. Aku benci mengakui hal ini, tapi aku memang tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku pada dirinya. Aku bahkan mencoba 'bersama' dengan Pansy, atau wanita lain. Tapi tak ada seorang pun yang mampu membuatku merasakan apa yang aku rasakan pada Potter.

Ia menyebalkan, aku membencinya. Ia terkenal, dunia sihir mengenalnya. Ia memiliki kemampuan sihir dan Quidditch (mau tidak mau aku mengakuinya) yang hebat. Bahkan Dark Lord tidak mampu mengalahkannya saat ia berumur 11 tahun. Seharusnya aku sadar dan ayahku mendapatkan hidayah kalau semenjak ia dikalahkan anak berumur 11 tahun, maka ia tidak memiliki kemungkinan menang.

Banyak orang yang mengatakan kalau itu keberuntungan. Keberuntungan berkali-kali itu, mana ada? Dan aku menyesali karena aku tidak berpindah pada pihak Dumbledore secepat mungkin. Hufh, aku bahkan tidak mengerti dengan Slytherin yang haus akan kemenangan tapi tidak menyadari kalau Vo-Voldemort dikalahkan oleh anak berumur 11 tahun, Merlin! Bahkan anak berumur 1 tahun kalau kau menghitung kejadian saat Potter masih bayi.

Kau tidak akan pernah tahu, seorang anak lusuh yang menggunakan pakaian dan rambut yang tidak teratur itu akan berkembang menjadi seorang laki-laki yang…erm…cantik? Aku tidak mengerti kalau aku bisa menyebutnya cantik. Karena aku pikir, aku lebih tampan maupun 'cantik' dari pada dirinya. mungkin kecuali matanya, mata berwarna hijaunya yang banyak orang bilang kalau ia mirip sekali dengan ayahnya kecuali bagian matanya. Itu mata ibunya.

Diam-diam aku mencuri pandang untuk melihatnya, disaat ia sedang tidur didalam perpustakaan atau ketika ia sarapan pagi dan setengah sadar. Aku menatapnya. Ia tidak akan sadar, dan aku sengaja berbuat demikian. Aku tidak pernah berencana atau bahkan menginginkan Potter untuk mengetahui hal kecil itu. Saat itu aku memang tidak ingin mengakui perasaan menyebalkan ini.

Hal itu jelas kan? Karena satu berbanding triliyun pun, sepertinya mustahil kau akan mengembalikan perasaanku padamu. Aku benci kenyataan ini, aku benci perasaan ini dan terlebih lagi aku membencimu. Kau bahkan tidak percaya kepedulianku saat aku menanyakanmu di Great Hall setelah kau pingsan karena Dementor di kompartemen. Well, yah…wajar karena aku menanyakan keadaanmu sambil mengejekmu, tapi apa kau tidak melihat ada kekhawatiran di nada suaraku?

Oh, sudahlah lupakan. Potter membenciku.

Potter membenciku. Aku selalu berharap kau membenciku karena kau itu temannya Weasley, karena Weasley membencimu maka kau- Draco menghembuskan napasnya- ia merasa dirinya kembali lagi keawal. Harapan itu hanya harapan. Aku tahu dan harusnya mengakui kalau yang kau benci itu mungkin memang 'diriku' walaupun kau tidak bertemu dengan Weasel pun mungkin kau akan tetap membenciku.

Sekalipun demikian aku tetap tidak bisa menghentikan pandanganku padamu. Walaupun Potter selalu melihatku sedang menatapnya sinis, tapi jauh dari lubuk hatiku aku tidak pernah bermaksud demikian. Kau ingat Potter? Saat kau tiba-tiba dibawa ke Malfoy Manor. Aku tahu itu dirimu sesaat aku melihatmu. Saat itu wajahmu memang aneh, tapi aku tahu itu kau.

Sangat mudah mengenalimu, seperti anjing yang dapat dengan mudahnya mengenali bau penjahat atau seperti seorang ibu yang mampu mengenali suara tangis anaknya. Seperti itu aku bisa dengan mudahnya mengenalimu. Saat itu matamu memang aneh, tapi tatapanmu pada ku tetap sama.

Aku ragu, saat itu aku ragu. Aku ingin sekali berkata kalau itu dirimu. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Lidah ku terlilit, ada harapan kecil yang muncul dihatiku saat aku melihat tatapan matamu. Kau benar-benar Gryffindor, begitu pikirku saat aku melihat mata yang hijaunya tidak secerah biasanya.

Kau tidak ketakutan sedikitpun, kadang aku berharap kalau kau saat itu percaya padaku. Percaya kalau aku memang tidak akan mengatakan siapa dirimu. Tapi itu tidak mungkin kan? Kau membenciku, dan dari luar aku pun membencimu. Aku sebenarnya muak, tapi harus aku ku akui aku ini pengecut. Aku takut kalau-kalau aku berterus terang padamu, maka kau akan menampakkan wajah menjijikan, seperti kau melihat Vo-Voldemort. Aku takut, kalau-kalau tawamu karena aku sial atau sedang dipermalukan akan berubah menjadi tawa mengejek. Aku tahu kau selalu mengejekku dibelakangku, tapi aku tidak mau kau mengejek perasaanku.

Ini tulus, ah, tidak…Slytherin tidak pernah mengenal kata tulus, kami terlalu licik.

Tapi memang benar, aku ingin sekali kau…selamat. Aku ingin kau mengalahkan Vo-Voldemort, aku ingin kau menang, dan aku ingin kita berteman. Mungkin berteman tidak sesuai dengan apa yang aku inginkan. Karena aku sadar, entah sejak kapan aku melihatmu lebih dari itu. Tapi hanya dengan duduk disampingmu, mendengar celotehanmu tentang harimu, dengan secangkir kopi disore hari. Aku rasa itu sudah cukup buatku.

Maka dari itu, rasanya saat ini berat sekali.

Aku sendiri sudah tidak dapat menghitung, sudah berapa kali aku melihat jam. Karena saat kita bertemu nanti, kau memberikan tongkatmu, lalu kita…urusan diantara kita selesai. Kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi kan?

Aku tidak akan kembali ke Hogwarts, tempat itu terlalu pahit untukku. Entah karena aku akan mengingatmu atau karena aku telah melakukan banyak kesalahan ditempat itu. Yang jelas tempat itu akan menjadi kenangan tersendiri di pikiranku. Untuk sekarang dan selamanya. Begitu harapku.

Aku berharap, aku akan menemukan orang lain yang mampu mencintaiku, sama besarnya seperti aku mencintainya, dan aku tahu itu bukan dirimu. Kau sudah punya si adik Weasel itu kan? Aku tahu, aku melihatmu saat menciumnya ditahun keenam akhir dan ditahun ketujuh saat kau kembali ke Hogwarts. Kau tidak sadar, tapi aku melihatnya.

Saat itu –Draco tertawa pahit- aku senang, melihatmu kembali dan pada saat yang sama hatiku hancur karena kau menatap Weasel-girl seperti itu. Aku tidak paham kenapa kau bisa mencintai gadis yang seharusnya kau anggap adik perempuanmu? Ataukah pemikiranku ini salah? Begitukah wajarnya kau mencintai adik temanmu sendiri yang kau lihat semenjak kau kecil?

Ataukah memang begitulah Gryffindor?

Begitu senangnya kau kembali ditahun ke tujuh kita, aku ingin sekali menemuimu, dengan meminta kembali tongkat sihirku. Aku memang lebih nyaman menggunakan tongkat sihirku sendiri dan saat aku melihatmu sedang menggunakan tongkat sihirku Hawthorn, entahlah rasanya aneh. Bahkan tongkat sihirku pun menyukaimu?

Aku yang selalu menutupi rasa sukaku dengan kebencianku padamu, mulai mengakuinya dengan jujur. Aku tahu, aku harus mengakuinya dengan jujur.

Kau hanya tidak tahu, tapi…terkadang aku bersyukur dengan sifat angkuhku. Karena sifatku itu selalu menutupi kepedulianku padamu. Aku bahkan mengetahui hal-hal kecil yang kau tidak akan pernah kau sadari. Aku tahu kalau kau sehabis pergi dari perpustakaan, jari manis tangan kananmu selalu berwarna hitam. kau punya kebiasaan meraba buku dengan jari manismu terlebih dahulu kan? Dan kau terlalu malas untuk mencuci tangan.

Atau saat kau bangun kesiangan, aku tahu. Mungkin orang lain tidak akan menyadarinya, karena pakaianmu dihari apapun akan sama berantakannya, tapi saat kau kesiangan, kau akan menggunakan dasimu jauh lebih pendek setengah kancing dari biasanya. Kau tidak bisa memasang dasi dengan sihir, karena tidak akan serapi saat kau memasangnya dengan tanganmu. Yah, tapi sejak kapan pula dirimu bisa rapi? Dan aku selalu tertawa kalau berpikir kita ini seperti dua mata koin yang berbeda jauh, tidak ada persamaan diantara kita sedikitpun. Mungkin kecuali posisi kita di Quidditch, Gender kita (aku benci ini, akan lebih mudah kalau kau perempuan), dan kita satu angkatan.

Ah iya, kemudian kau menyelamatkanku dari Fiendfire. –Draco kembali tersenyum pahit- saat itu aku benar-benar terkejut kau mau menyelamatkanku. Aku tidak tahu pasti kenapa? Karena kau Gryffindor kan? Bahkan Ron memakimu karena kau menyelamatkanku. Mungkin tidak semua Gryffindor sepertimu?

Dan aku bermimpi kalau kau menyukaiku, kau menyelamatkanku seperti aku menyelamatkanmu. Sekalipun rasa suka itu tidak sama dengan rasa sukaku, tapi aku berharap kalau hanya sesaat saja, aku bisa memutar waktu. Maka aku akan berlari ke kompartemenmu hari itu, dan sedikit lebih ramah lagi padamu.

Mungkin kah kita akan berteman?

Mungkin, lalu aku tidak akan pernah merasakan kalau aku menyukaimu.

Aku bersyukur bisa menyukaimu sekaligus mengutuknya mati-matian. Aneh, tapi memang beginilah kenyataannya. Dan saat aku melihat jam menunjukkan pukul 11.57, aku tahu ini saatnya.

Saatnya aku harus menghadapi kenyataan dan bangun dari khayalanku.

…

12.10

Dan aku belum melangkahkan kakiku. Semenjak 10 menit lalu aku bersiap-siap untuk ber-apparated. Kalau mau tahu saja, aku tidak perlu tongkat kalau hanya untuk berapparated, thanks to Aunt Bellatrix yang sudah mengajariku sihir tanpa tongkat. Tapi aku tetap terpaku di Malfoy Manor.

Otakku yang jenius ini membuat scenario untuk menunda pertemuan ini. dengan alasan berbahaya, dan aku maupun ibuku masih dalam masa pemeriksaan oleh Kementerian. Aku tahu ibuku tidak akan di jebloskan kedalam penjara. Setidaknya Potter berhutang nyawa pada ibuku, dan kalau direnungkan. Sisi mereka menang hanya karena ibuku berkata kalau Potter sudah mati dan ia membunuh Dark Lord. Hish, kebiasaan itu sulit dihentikan, untuk mengatakan Vo-Voldemort saja lidahku masih kelu.

Dan untuk menyebut namamu, Harry James Potter… jantungku akan berdetak dua kali lebih kencang.

Ya…kan? Dan aku mencintaimu.

"Draco?"

Aku berbalik ke asal suara yang kukenali sebagai milik ibuku.

"Ya, Mum?"

"Kau belum berangkat?"

Aku menarik napasku dan menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Kau perlu ibu menggantikanmu? Ibu masih memiliki sedikit simpanan Polyjuice."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku lagi. "Tidak perlu, Mum. Aku ingin sesegera mungkin memiliki tongkatku kembali dan aku terlalu banyak berpikir."

"Perlu ibu temani?"

"Tidak, Mum. Karena mungkin ini akan jadi yang terakhir." Aku yakin ibuku tidak tuli untuk mengenali suara sedih anaknya.

Ia tersenyum dan sangat cantik menurutku. Kemudian ia menepuk punggungku. "Pergilah, dan temui Mr. Potter…" sesaat setelah aku mengangguk, "dan jangan bersikap bodoh, Draco."

"Baik, Mum."

Aku menutup kedua mataku, dan setelah ibu menutupkan jubah kekepalaku. Aku sempat mendengar ibu berkata 'Hati-hati, sayang.' Sebelum aku pergi dan sampai ke Hutan Terlarang.

…

Sesaat aku datang, aku disambut oleh kutukan dari Potter. Aku benar-benar dibencinya.

'Itu kau Dra-Malfoy?' kata Potter terbata.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa seceroboh ini.

'Potter!' Bentakku, 'kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyerangku!' aku bangkit dan menepuk-nepukkan jubah hitam yang ku kenakan. Mungkin ini balasan karena aku telah membuatnya menunggu. Dasar Gryffindor.

'Kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangku!' katanya kesal, mungkin ia hanya terkejut. Tanpa minta maaf Potter! Harusnya kau minta maaf Potter! Aku tidak akan minta maaf karena keterlambatanku dan juga tidak akan mengatakan alasannya. well, tidak mungkin juga sih, aku akan mengatakan alasannya pada Potter. Hish.

'Aku tidak tahu, Harry James Potter! Aku berapparated kemari!' aku berharap kebodohannya tidak sanggup menyadari kalau barusan aku menyebutkan namanya dengan lengkap. Merlin, terkadang aku benci kenapa ia begitu bodoh, sama seperti aku bersyukur karena kebodohannya itu.

'Ah…maaf.' Katanya terlihat benar-benar menyesal, 'Kau tidak apa-apa?' ia menatapku dengan sedikit ragu. Akhirnya aku melihat mata hijaunya. Hari ini ia rapi sekali, aku tidak tahu. Mungkin kemenangan mengubah penampilannya juga.

Tapi aku terlanjur kesal, dan aku sudah memutuskan kalau aku tidak akan meminta maaf karena keterlambatanku, 'Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri dengan matamu, Potter!' dan aku tahu kata-kata sinisku membuatnya terkejut. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ia terlihat begitu terkejut. Mungkin kah aku salah? Aku yakin ia akan balik memakiku dari pada terkejut. Entahlah.

'Aku akan membuat ini cepat.' Katanya setelah ia menarik napas dengan dalam. Jantungku berdetak. Aku tahu, kau terlalu membenciku untuk menghabiskan waktumu barang sedetik saja denganku. Ah, rasanya aku ingin menertawakan khayalanku bisa duduk bersama dan minum kopi dengan mu. Itu hanya mimpi.

'Itu juga yang kuharapkan.' Kataku dengan getir, mungkin ia menganggapnya kebencian, tapi bukan karena itu, tapi karena apa yang kukatakan itu kebohongan, dan aku benci pada diriku sendiriku sendiri karena aku terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya padamu. 'Kau barusan menggunakan tongkat sihirku?'

"Ah iya…aku…tanpa kusadari aku menggunakannya lagi. Kau tidak perlu terlihat senang seperti itu Malfoy, karena aku sudah memiliki tongkat lainnya. Kalau-kalau kau akan mencoba lagi tongkatmu dengan mengutukku.'

Sampai akhirpun kau tidak mempercayaiku, Harry?

Ya, aku tahu. Tapi hanya saja itu…terlalu menyakitkan bagiku.

'Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengutukmu, tapi menggunakan tongkat ini…memang paling nyaman bagiku.' Kataku sambil menunjuk tongkat sihir yang masih ada ditangannya.

'Kau tahu, kata Olivander, tongkatmu ini sudah berganti kesetiaannya padaku.'

Eh? aku terkejut, aku tahu, kalau entah kenapa tongkat sihirku bisa ia gunakan dengan mudahnya. Tapi kalau sampai mendengar kesetiaan tongkatku berpindah pada dirinya, 'Apa maksudmu?'

'Tongkatmu, lebih suka aku dari padamu.' Katanya santai, dan aku mendengus mendengar perkataannya.

'Kau berbicara, seolah-olah tongkat sihir bisa merasakan sesuatu, Potter. Kau tidak sakitkan?'

'Olivander yang mengatakannya. Bukan aku!'

'Terserah kau! berikan tongkatku kembali.'

Aku berharap ia tidak langsung memberikan tongkat sihirku kembali, karena itu artinya kita akan berpisah. Tapi tidak demikian, karena ia membenciku. Tidak mungkin Ia mau berlama-lama denganku, dan karena yang ia tahu aku membencinya…aku harus berbuat demikian kan?

'Tongkatku…' kataku lirih sesaat ia memberikan tongkatnya padaku, dan aku mencoba mengunakan beberapa sihir ringan pada pepohonan disekitar kami. 'Aku merasa ada hal yang sedikit berbeda. Sama…tapi ada yang berbeda.'

'kan sudah kubilang kalau kesetiaannya telah berubah.'

Aku ingin sekali tertawa saat Potter berkata demikian. Karena tidak hanya tongkatku, tapi hatiku juga. Aku terlalu setia pada Potter hingga aku tetap berpura-pura membencinya. Kesetiaan untuk Potter itu sesuatu yang tepat, karena Potter tidak akan pernah mengecewakanmu. Aku memang Slytherin, tapi sama seperti ibuku, aku ini setia pada sesuatu yang kuanggap penting bagiku. Bagiku… Potter, itu dirimu dan keluargaku. Dulu kesetiaanku ada pada ayahku, asramaku, dan Dark Lord. Tapi saat ini aku cukupkan kesetiaanku padamu dengan tetap berpura-pura membencimu, sekali lagi aku berpura-pura membencimu.

Dan tongkat sihirku, tahu dimana kesetiaan tuannya berada. Bahkan Olivander, si kakek tua itu tidak akan tahu itu, 'Tongkat yang cerdas, tahu dimana kesetiaanmu itu berada.' Kemudian aku menatapnya, karena tanpa aku sadari aku membisikkan hal yang tidak perlu aku katakan. Aku berharap Potter tidak mendengarnya.

Tatapan wajahnya tetap lurus, tapi bedanya ada tanda tanya besar di ekspresinya. Aku yakin ia mendengar perkataanku.

Sial!

Potter mendengarnya, dan wajahku tidak bisa aku paksa untuk berhenti memerah. Aku berharap ia tidak salah memaknai perkataanku. Aku tiba-tiba menjadi gugup. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan padanya, dan ia hanya diam saja. wajahnya terlihat sedikit terkejut dan depresi? Apa aku tidak salah?

'Kau kenapa Malfoy? Tiba-tiba bersikap aneh…' katanya, aku rasa ia sedikit gugup? Kenapa malah dirinya yang gugup? Dasar Gryffindork.

Ja..jangan-jangan ia…menyadarinya? Ma-maka dirinya jadi sedikit gugup dan aneh seperti itu. Wa-wajahku…tambah memerah. Merlin! Aku bingung! Andai aku Gryffindor, aku akan menarik lengannya dan menciumnya. Sial! sial! sial! aku pengecut!

'Kau tahu, aku rasa tongkat ini mengerti maksud tuannya.' Aku harap ia yang Gryffindor mengerti maksudnya dan mau mengambil inisiatif.

'Hm?'

'Ah…kau ini bebal sekali Potter!' dan aku lupa Gryffindor –selain Granger- yang lainnya itu bebal dan bodoh.

'Kau…kau menyukaiku Malfoy?"

EH! MERLIN! Bukan begitu yang kumaksud dengan mengambil inisiatif !

Dan aku bodoh karena aku baru mengingat kalau ia tidak menyukaiku, aku yang menyukainnya. Menyukai dirinya tidak sama dengan kami saling menyukai. Sial! kenapa aku bisa lupa, dan wajahku…aku yakin, wajah yang biasanya memang terlihat sedikit pucat karena warna kulitku, sekarang ini bertambah pucat.

'A…apa maksudmu?' tanyaku, gugup. Aku takut, aku takut ia akan memandangku dengan tatapan jijik. Aku mengalihkan tatapanku.

'Eh?'

Wajahnya sedikit terkejut. Aku bingung…mungkinkah selama ini ia telah merasakan kalau aku menyukainnya? Semenjak tongkat sihirku beralih kesetiaan dan aku mengatakan hal-hal bodoh sebelumnya. Hanya karena aku lupa ia tidak menyukaiku kembali, ah bukan, tapi karena aku berharap ia memahaminya dan menyukaiku kembali.

Aku sadar kalau aku benar-benar bodoh. Mana…mana mungkin Harry menyukaiku? Wajahku pasti terlihat sangat terkejut. Aku sudah tidak memiliki tenaga lebih untuk membuat topeng angkuh dan dingin seperti biasanya.

'Ah! Iya! Aku mengerti maksudmu! Kau menyukai Hermione kan? Kau mengatakan kalau tongkat itu cerdas, itu maksudnya Hermione kan?'

APA YANG KAU KATAKAN POTTER!

Si bodoh itu melanjutkannya, 'Dan tentang kesetiaan itu…kau memang tepat sekali. Hermione sangat setia padaku. Tapi kau tidak usah khawatir karena aku dan dia hanya teman…jadi..'

'Kau…' menganggapku, kalau aku menyukai Hermione? Si MUDBLOOD ITU POTTER! Kau mau sampai sejauh mana berkhayal! Apa kau tidak tahu aku membencinya ditiap aliran darah ku! Apakah kau tidak sadar betapa aku membenci dirinya! AKU BENCI DIRINYA YANG SELALU ADA DISAMPINGMU!

Apa kau tidak sadar itu Potter!

Kau ingat saat ditahun kedua kita, kau kembali dari Hospital Wing ke Great Hall, kau tahu seberapa besar kebencianku padanya karena ia tiba-tiba memelukmu! aku tidak mau mengakui kalau aku cemburu padanya!

Kau tahu seberapa benciku saat tahu ia ke tenda tempat para juara ditahun keempat kita dan memelukmu untuk mendukungmu! AKU MEMBENCINYA sampai-sampai aku menghubungi Rita Skeeter! apa kau tidak menyadarinya, seberapa tajam dan sinisnya tatapanku setiap dikelas hanya karena ia duduk disampingmu! Bukan karena ia selalu nomor satu! Ia bahkan tidak bisa menggunakan sapu terbangnya dengan baik! Aku membencinya KARENA KAU SELALU ADA DISAMPINGNYA! KAU SELALU BERSAMANYA!

Kau tidak tahu karena kau tidak pernah memperhatikanku! Kau hanya ada diduniamu! Dan di duniamu itu hanya ada sahabatmu itu! Mereka akan selalu kembali pada dirimu! Disampingmu…dan…dan…

DAN KAU AKAN SELALU KEMBALI PADANYA! Jujur aku senang sekali ketika menyadari Mudblood memiliki perasaan pada Weasel! Tapi itu tidak menghentikanmu untuk tetap bersama dengannya. AKU MEMBENCINYA! bukan hanya karena ia Mudblood tapi karena ia…

'Aku memang membencimu…'

Eh…

dan aku karena kesombonganku, melupakan kalau kau membenciku. Ah, bukan. Bukan kesombonganku, tapi karena kebodohanku.

'tapi kalau kau bisa membahagiakan Her-'

Hentikan Potter. Hentikan! Kau…kau tidak tahu apapun! Hentikan!

'Cukup Potter! Aku tidak membutuhkan dukunganmu!' aku benar-benar kesal, tapi sebagian besar pada diriku sendiri. Aku terlalu bodoh.

Ia terdiam.

Dan aku…aku sudah tidak tahan! Sebelum aku mengutuknya, menculiknya dan akan menyembunyikan dirinya untukku sendiri selamanya. Aku harus pergi.

Harus aku sadari saat ini. ini saat terakhir kita.

Dan aku tidak akan pernah memiliki dirimu.

'cih! Terimakasih atas tongkatnya.'

Aku beranjak pergi dan tidak akan menengok kebelakang. Kalau aku sampai menengok kebelakang maka aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Hanya satu harapanku, kau tidak akan mengutukku saat aku membalikkan tubuhku.

Ia terdiam, dan tidak berkata apapun.

Sesaat kemudian aku mendengarnya berbisik. Katanya yang membuatku mati rasa dan membuatku salah sangka, lalu mulai berharap kembali.

Aku sungguh membencinya dan aku berbalik kearahnya sesaat ia mengucapkannya.

'Kenapa bukan aku?'

Kali ini aku tidak peduli, aku akan mengutukmu, membawamu pergi dan menyimpanmu untuk diriku sendiri. Aku tahu itu mustahil karena kau jauh lebih kuat dariku. Tapi aku tidak peduli, aku akan mencobanya, kau membuatku berharap.

Aku berharap dan aku akan meraihnya, aku tidak akan lagi berharap. Aku akan sungguh meraihmu Potter. Aku tidak peduli.

'Kenapa bukan aku? Katamu?'

Dan matanya terbelalak. Aku tahu ia bodoh. Ia tidak tahu, tapi aku akan memberitahunya dan menjawab setiap pertanyaannya dengan perlahan. Kalau karena kebodohannya ia tidak paham pula maka aku akan sabar. Karena aku akan meraihmu.

Dan karena selama ini hanya dirimu, -kenapa bukan aku katamu? Jangan bercanda Potter, karena sejak awal selalu tentang dirimu-

Aku akan mengajarimu mulai saat ini. aku akan bersabar sampai kau paham.

Karena aku mencintaimu dan akan selalu dirimu.

Selalu dirimu.

…

….

"Apakah benar?" katanya, "Mereka semua yang ada di kereta mengatakan kalau Harry Potter ada di dalam kompartemen. Jadi, itu kamu?"

"Ya," kata Harry. Ia melihat kearah laki-laki lainnya. Keduanya berbadan besar dan terlihat kasar. Berdiri dikedua sisi anak laki-laki berwajah pucat, mereka terlihat seperti bodyguard.

"Oh, ini Crabbe, dan ini Goyle," kata anak berwajah pucat ketika menyadari arah pandangan Harry, "Dan namaku Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"Kau sudah tahu namaku, Malfoy." dan Harry tersenyum.

...

…

* * *

*Fin, End.

:)))) nggak tahu kenapa endingnya begini, aslinya nggak gini. Dan sebenernya Hermione+Ron diem2 ngikutin Harry, dan ada kejadian lanjutannya setelah itu (ehem2). Tapi kayaknya nggak perlu. Bagusan begini… menurutku…paragraf terakhir ngikutin dialog dibuku, kecuali line terakhir, itu tambahan dari saya… ;A; andaikan mereka berteman dari dulu. Cut it… yang lain...nunggu yaaa...

special thanks to: **frosyita, deDege, JN Malfoy, dan Zayn key...  
SEQUEL KISS ME, GOOD NIGHT - kiss me, good bye n kiss me, good thing **masih lama, mau update love is you dulu sama Sasunaru fic. -_- sama Drarry one shot lagi proses... hem... maaf... thanks udah dibaca *sungkem. :)))


	3. Chapter 3

Extra Chapter

Always you.

* * *

"_I will be brave_  
_ I will not let anything_  
_ Take away_  
_ What's standing in front of me_  
_ Every breath,_  
_ Every hour has come to this_"

Christina Perri-A Thousand Years.

* * *

Menunggu adalah sesuatu yang memuakkan. Menunggu, dan membawa banyak belanjaan juga hal memuakan diatas memuakan. Menunggu, membawa banyak belanjaan dan menggendong seorang bocah yang masih ingusan yang tidak bisa berhenti berbicara adalah hal memuakkan yang akan pernah kau temui setelah kau menikah dan istrimu berubah 180 derajat.

Seorang istri yang cantik, memang cantik, tapi kalau sudah dimasa-masa tertentu, semisal saat hamil, pramenstruasi atau sedang 'entahkenapa' emosi mendadak. Sifat mertua kita bahkan terasa lebih baik dari malaikat. Entah seburuk apa itu, tapi aku mencintai istriku.

"Riat, Riat! Hmm…Owr..Owr..! aku mau Owr!"

Ia menghembuskan napasnya, anak kecil yang berpegangan erat dilehernya menarik-narik kerah pakaiannya.

"Kau masih terlalu kecil, James…"

"Owr!"

"Iya, kau akan dapat kalau kau sudah masuk Hogwarts!"

"Howwwaaarrr! Edy, mau Howartt… besok! Howarrr!"

Ia tertawa mendengar perkataan anak kecil itu.

"Tidak bisa James, kau sekarang baru berumur 3 tahun kan? Tunggu 8 tahun lagi, James."

"Derapan tahun, itu berapa? Sama angka (ia menunjukkan ke 10 jarinya) segini, banyakan mana?"

"Hahaha…kau bahkan belum tahu berapa jumlah jarimu dan kau berkata akan masuk Hogwarts…kau sama anehnya seperti ibumu, James."

"Ibu? Mana ibu?" anak itu merajuk.

"Ups. Kita akan menemui ayahmu…" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Anak kecil itu tersenyum bahagia. Ia senang sekali kalau ia bertemu dengan ayahnya, karena ayahnya selalu memberikan apapun yang ia mau.

"Aku mau Owr!"

Seorang wanita menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Owr? Apa yang kalian lakukan, honey?" katanya kemudian menyerahkan barang belanjaan pada suaminya dan kemudian menggendong anak berumur 3 tahun itu.

"Kita akan kerumah ayah, dan James akan meminta Owr!"

Perempuan itu melirik tajam laki-laki disampingnya.

"Apa?" tanya laki-laki itu sewot.

"Kau memanggilnya James?"

"Sepertinya iya.."

"Setelah kemarin kau memanggilnya Sirius? Kemarin lusa Albus? Kau mau memanggilnya apa besok? Severus?"

"Erm…" Ia memutar namanya, entah kenapa nama 'Severus' begitu menggiurkan saat ia melihat anak kecil nakal yang mulai mengunyah rambut istrinya itu sambil tertawa. "Philip? Atau Charles?"

Perempuan itu tertawa, "Kenapa tidak sekalian William saja! atau Harry?"

"Siapa mer-" perkataan laki-laki itu disambar oleh anak kecil itu, "Unker Hawrriii!"

"Bukan Uncle, James. Tapi Daddy! Ingat, kau anaknya..."

"Hwriii Dad! Iya…dad! James punya dua Dad!" katanya tersenyum.

"Teddy, honey. Namamu Teddy," Ia melirik suaminya, "**bukan James!"**

"Auuunnt Hermon, Edy mau Owr!"

"Iya-iya…kita harus menemui ayahmu dulu ya?"

"Hewriii Dad?"

"Iya, Ja-Errr….dy.."

"Kalau Roonie Dad?"

"Huft, lihat kalau kalian menceritakan padanya yang tidak-tidak, Ron!"

"Bukan aku yang menceritakan soal Marauder, sumpah, itu Harry!"

Anak kecil itu kembali berteriak, "Hawriii!"

"Iya..iya…"

"Kau sudah membeli barang titipan Harry, George dan Ginny, Mione?"

"Hm…kurasa tinggal titipan Ginny,"

"Yeah…yeah, menunggu lagi."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak….erm…Hermione…" Istrinya menengok kearahnya, "Siapa itu William?"

…

Hutan terlarang.

Kata itu sungguh mengingatkanku pada hal yang merubah hidupku. Aku tidak akan menyangka kalau hutan terlarang akan menjadi tempat yang sangat istimewa. Ron masih membenci hutan itu. Bukan karena ingatannya soal Aragog dan jutaan laba-laba lainnya, tapi Ron benar-benar membenci apa yang ia lihat tiga tahun lalu. Ia akan terus berceloteh tentang ingatan buruknya, kalau-kalau dari kami ada yang membawa kenangan saat itu.

Grimmauld nomor 12, masih aku tinggali. Walaupun aku masih mencoba untuk mencari tempat lainnya, tapi rumah ini, menjadi tempat yang aman untuk kami berdua. Dunia sihir terlalu meributkan hubungan kami. Bahkan sampai saat ini. mereka menyinggung pernikahan Half-Blood dan Pure-Blood. Rasanya aneh, sejak perang usai seharusnya istilah itu dihapuskan saja. Yah, tapi Harry tidak bisa melakukan apapun dan ia tidak berniat pula untuk mencoba melakukan sesuatu.

Ia sedang duduk di kebun belakang Burrow, masih menunggu Hermione dan Ron pulang dari belanja mereka. Malam ini akan ada pesta kecil-kecilan yang dihadiri oleh orang-orang terdekat mereka. Iya, Harry sudah memutuskan untuk mengadopsi Teddy Lupin menjadi anaknya. Rasanya aneh, tapi selama nama 'Lupin' tidak dihilangkan dari namanya, Andromeda tidak keberatan ia mengadopsi Teddy. Lagi pula dirinya memang 'ayah' baptisnya.

Masalahnya adalah Teddy masih berpikir mengenai 'ibu'nya.

Harry menghembuskan napasnya.

"Kau kenapa Harry," kata seseorang tiba-tiba dibelakangnya.

"Ah, Ginny." Gadis itu tersenyum, "Aku hanya tidak habis pikir tentang Teddy yang menginginkan ibu."

Ginny tertawa kecil, "Siapa ibunya? Aku tidak masalah menjadi ibunya, Harry."

Harry tersenyum getir, "Tentu kau tahu siapa ibunya." Dan kemudian tertawa. Kalau sampai ia tahu ini, habis aku, pikirnya.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan hal ini padanya, Harry." Katanya Ginny, "Walaupun aku ingin melihat wajahnya saat Teddy, memanggilnya ibu."

Laki-laki dihadapannya itu tersenyum, "Terimakasih, Ginny."

"Tapi kadang aku berpikir, sepertinya yang mendapat 'peran' ibu, itu dirimu ya…Harry?" katanya menyeringai.

"Hentikan Ginny!"

Mereka berdua tertawa, seperti tidak ada dinding yang memisahkan keduanya. Harry bahagia akhirnya mereka berdua bisa kembali seperti dulu. Setahun lalu, ia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau ia bisa tertawa lagi dengan Ginny.

Seseorang mendatangi mereka, "Ada apa ini?" dan kemudian seorang anak kecil berteriak.

"Uncle Hawriiii Dad!"

Harry tertawa kecil melihat anak kecil berteriak memanggil namanya seperti itu. Ia menggendong anak kecil itu dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, "Panggil aku Daddy, saja Teddy."

"Daddy, Hawrriii!"

Hermione muncul kemudian, membawa titipan kedua sahabatnya itu. Ia memberi satu bungkusan berwarna hijau pada Harry dan tiga bungkusan pada Ginny.

"Terimakasih, Mione. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan ini. aku akan menggantinya…"

"Hm…sama-sama Harry. Kau akan pulang terlebih dahulu?"

Harry menggangguk sambil menjawab pertanyaan dari si kecil, "Ia akan marah kalau kami tidak 'menggunakan' pakaian yang menurutnya pantas."

"Aku masih bingung, kenapa kau mau-maunya dengan dirinya, Harry! Ceraikan saja dirinya!"

Hermione memukul suaminya, "Ron!" dan Harry hanya tertawa garing, ia tidak sanggup melirik Ginny.

"Daddy, purang Daddy! Tadi Edy merihat Owr putih besar, Daddy!"

"Hm..hm…" Ia bersiap untu ber-apparate, dan melambaikan tangannya pada sahabat-sahabatnya, "Sampai nanti."

"Hati-hati dijalan Harry, James..aukkhh!" erang Ron kesakitan karena disikut Hermione.

"Hati-hati dijalan, **Teddy! Namanya Teddy." **

Tapi keduanya sudah menghilang dari Burrow, dan Ginny hanya tersenyum pahit.

…

Sesampainya di rumah, tempat itu sangat sepi. Harry berpikir mungkin ia sedang pergi untuk membeli sesuatu lagi. Ia menurunkan Teddy dan Teddy langsung berlari ke dalam.

"Mommy! Mommy!" teriaknya. Mendengarnya, Harry kembali menghembuskan napasnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dialaminya kalau sampai orang yang di panggil Mommy itu mendengar nama barunya.

Ia berjalan perlahan memasuki perpustakaan, karena mungkin kekasihnya, pasangan hidupnya ada disana.

"Kau mencariku, Harry?" Harry tersentak, dan melihat dua orang yang ia cintai itu sedang bercanda, Harry mengangguk dan menelan ludahnya saat Teddy kembali memanggilnya 'Mommy', "Katakan padaku kenapa Teddy memanggilku dengan 'Mommy' Harry." Katanya sinis.

Harry kembali menelan ludahnya, dan sesaat ia mendengar bel berdering menyelamatkan dirinya. Ia langsung berlari untuk membukakan pintu.

"Ron?"

"Oh..Hello, Harry. Kita ketemu lagi." Dan ia melirik Hermione dibelakang yang tersenyum padanya.

Hermione memperlihatkan bungkusan yang juga berwarna hijau sama seperti miliknya hanya sedikit lebih kecil ukurannya. "Maaf, kami salah memberimu bungkusan itu."

"Eh? bungkusannya masih ada didalam. Masuklah." Katanya.

Ron, Hermione dan Harry masuk ke ruang tamu, dan Harry memanggil Kreacher untuk membuatkan mereka empat cangkir teh. Sesaat Kreacher pergi, Ron melihat kesana kemari. Ia tidak asing dengan tempat itu, tapi kalau sampai Harry memesan empat cangkir teh, itu artinya, orang itu ada dirumah. Ada ditempat yang sama dengannya.

Istri dan teman baiknya itu mengobrol entah membicarakan apa setelah Harry memberikan bungkusan itu. Sebenarnya ia malas sekali datang ke tempat ini, karena nanti malampun mereka akan bertemu kembali di pesta kecil-kecilan di Burrow, karena menyambut kedatangan Charlie serta kekasihnya yang sudah lama tidak pulang ke rumah. Kemudian merayakan resminya Teddy menjadi anak Harry.

Yah, ini karena seseorang. Padahal Teddy tidak perlu diadopsi oleh Harry, karena Teddy memang anak baptisnya. Tapi, karena seseorang itu…ah sudahlah. Ron sudah bosan mengingatkan sahabatnya tentang betapa buruknya 'Ibu' dari anaknya itu.

Ron menghembuskan napasnya,

"Kau kenapa Ron?" tanya istrinya khawatir.

"Aku masih tidak habis pikir, kenapa Harry memilihnya dari pada Ginny."

"**Ron.**" Kata Hermione seakan-akan mengingatkan Ron untuk menghentikannya.

"Sudah lah, Mione…biarkan saja. aku sudah terbiasa."

"Kau juga, Harry! Jangan dibiasakan! Kalian sudah menikah beberapa bulan lalu. Ia suamimu! Dan harusnya kau membelanya!"

Harry tersenyum, "Aku juga tidak habis pikir kenapa ia mau denganku, Mione."

Kalau Harry sudah berkata seperti ini, maka nantinya Ron akan mulai membahas kenangan mereka dari awal lagi, entah, dari awal itu dari mana. Dari mereka bertemu di kompartemen, atau saat mereka bertiga sama-sama didetensi di hutan terlarang. Atau saat…setelah selesai perang, dan Harry..ia melihat sisi lain dari suaminya kini.

Orang yang dicintainya.

"Oh, Merlin's Balls! Aku masih ingat saat kalian berdua dihutan terlarang! Ih! Kalian bertengkar, Malfoy sempat pergi dan kemudian ia kembali lagi. Lalu kalian bertengkar entah kenapa lagi dan sedetik kemudian kalian berciuman! Merlin's sake! Berciuman! Dua laki-laki berciuman! Itu ingatan yang menjijikan! Dan Hermione tidak pernah mau meng-obliviate-ku sampai saat ini!"

"Ron!" bentak istrinya,

"Iya-iya… sekarang kau mau meng-obliviate aku?" Hermione memukul kepalanya, "Oh…kurasa jawabannya masih belum."

Dan Harry tertawa.

"Oh iya, Ron? Kau sudah melihat kekasih Charlie?"

Ron mengalihkan pandangannya pada Harry, "Hum?"

"Kau tahu alasannya kenapa ia memilih bekerja di Romania, ditempat yang jauh dan tidak pernah membawa kekasihnya pulang?"

Ron menggelengkan kepalanya, dan Hermione berdehem. Wanita yang rambutnya digulung itu tahu apa yang akan sahabat dekatnya itu katakan.

"Karena kekasihnya seorang laki-laki," Harry menyeringai saat wajah Ron pucat, "Ia berani mengenalkan kekasihnya karena ia tahu kalian-Weasleys- menerima hubunganku dan Draco setahun yang lalu."

Hermione tertawa saat suaminya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Antara shock atau kebingungan apa yang harus ia katakan. Entahlah,

"Kau harus siap-siap memergoki dua laki-laki berciuman di rumahmu, Ron."

Wajah Ron memucat lagi, lebih parah, hingga bintik-bintik diwajahnya semakin nampak. Harry akhirnya tertawa melihat sahabatnya itu. Kreacher datang membawakan empat cangkir teh, dan pergi lagi untuk mengambilkan makanan.

Seorang anak kecil berlari masuk ke dalam ruangan berteriak – teriak, "Daddy! Daddy!" ia berlari kepangkuan Harry.

"Ada apa Teddy?" wajah anak itu kemerahan karena berlarian sepanjang koridor rumah. Mungkin diseluruh rumah mencari Harry.

"Mommy! Mommy marah saat aku panggil Mommy!"

"Hem Mommy?" tanya Harry, wajah pucat Ron sudah memerah kembali dan bersiap-siap tertawa saat seseorang dan tatapan tajamnya masuk ke dalam ruangan pula.

"Bisa kau jelaskan, kenapa anak angkat kita memanggiku, 'Mommy', Harry?"

"Erm…kau mungkin salah dengar…."

"**Potter!"**

Harry tahu saat namanya dipanggil seperti itu, artinya orang yang dicintainya itu sedang marah besar, "Iya…Draco?"

…

Kami tidak tahu, apa yang terjadi pada diri kami setelah perang. Waktu berjalan terlalu cepat dan tanpa kami sadari 3 tahun telah berlalu. Kami masih bersama sampai detik ini. 2 tahun awal berjalan sangat keras bagi kami. Ditahun pertama, aku mati-matian membujuknya untuk mau bersama denganku, lalu kemudian hanya Granger dan Weasley yang mengetahui hubungan kami karena sepertinya caraku salah dalam mendekatinya. Saat itu ia masih meragukanku, dan saat-saat itu adalah saat terburuk tidak hanya bagiku tetapi juga bagi kami. Karena tidak hanya Harry selalu dipertanyakan cinta kami oleh para Weasley, tapi Ginny dan Ron masih tidak menerima hubungan kami hingga akhirnya setahun lalu, mereka mau mengerti setelah salah satu dari kami hampir mati.

Benar, Draco Malfoy hampir mati karena ada seseorang, Matilda Runne yang selalu menguntit Harry mengendus hubungan mereka berdua. Hari itu, Draco yang masih dalam masa training untuk menjadi Healer tiba-tiba diserang dari belakang saat ia memeriksa seorang pasien, Erica Runne.

Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Matilda menyerangnya. Awalnya ia kira karena ia tidak terima adiknya diperiksa oleh seseorang yang dulunya Death Eater. Tapi setelah ia diintrogasi oleh Auror, menurut Harry yang saat itu juga masih mengikuti pelatihan menjadi Auror, Matilda menyerang Draco karena merasa seorang Malfoy dan pemilik Dark Mark tidak pantas untuk Harry.

Harry bahkan bingung, bagaimana orang lain tahu kalau Draco memiliki Dark Mark. Tapi ingatannya saat Draco tersadar di St. Mungo setelah seminggu koma. Saat itu ia tahu kalau ia benar-benar mencintai Draco dan tidak ingin ditinggalkan oleh orang yang ia cintai itu.

Saat itu, setelah seluruh dunia sihir tahu, hubungan mereka berdua (Daily Prophet yang mengungkapkannya karena ada hubungannya dengan kejadian penyerangan Draco, seminggu setelahnya). Cacian yang ditujukan untuk Draco semakin bertambah bahkan sampai mereka menikah 5 bulan yang lalu, Draco tidak hentinya diserang oleh orang-orang yang membencinya. Kemudian mereka milih untuk tinggal di Grimmauld, karena Grimmauld ada diwilayah Muggle.

Ini yang ia paling ia sukai dari sikap Draco, sekalipun ia penakut, tapi saat itu dihadapan dunia sihir dan khususnya Weasleys yang masih membenci mereka. Ia berkata, apapun yang terjadi ia tidak akan menyerahkan Harry pada siapapun, dan tidak akan membiarkan seseorangpun melukai Harry, bahkan seujung rambutnya.

Harry menganggapnya sedikit berlebihan –bertolak belakang dengan wajah merah dan bahagianya- tapi beruntung karena saat itu akhirnya Ginny mengakui kalau ia tidak akan senekad itu untuk melindungi Harry. Ia bahkan tidak menghentikan Harry saat akan menuju hutan terlarang untuk menemui Voldemort bukan? Tapi Draco? Draco yang pengecut berani membohongi Dark Lord kalau ia bukanlah Harry.

Ia tidak mau lagi mengingat perang yang telah usai tiga tahun lalu. Ia sudah bahagia hidup dengan Draco dan anak mereka. Draco yang meminta pada Harry untuk mengadopsi Teddy, mau bagaimanapun juga, sama seperti dirinya Teddy memiliki darah Black. Harry tidak mempermasalahkannya, ia ingin sekali seorang anak, dan Andromeda sudah terlalu tua untuk mengatasi kenakalan anak-anak, khususnya anak laki-laki sendirian.

Harry tersenyum saat mengingat pertama kalinya Draco bertemu dengan Teddy. Teddy yang awalnya anti pati, menjadi sangat senang saat ia memberi tahu Teddy kalau Ibu Draco dan Neneknya adalah saudara. Hal ini membuat mereka berdua secara ajaib menjadi dekat. Mungkin karena darah Black.

Seseorang menyentuh pipinya perlahan, dan Harry terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Umh? Draco?"

"Hm.." dan Draco memberinya secangkir kopi.

"Terimakasih…"

Draco terdiam, "Kau sedang memikirkan apa? Bukankah seharusnya kau bahagia karena akhirnya setelah berjuang 3 bulan di Kementrian kita bisa mengadopsi Teddy?"

"Aku tidak sedang mikirkan itu, Draco." Harry meminum kopinya.

"Lalu?"

Harry tersenyum melihat wajah Draco yang sedikit khawatir.

"Aku sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya agar kau tidak menolak dipanggil 'Mommy' oleh anak kita!" Harry tertawa.

"Harry! Seharusnya kau yang dipanggil ibu!"

"Kenapa aku! Lihat wajahmu, caramu berpakaian dan makan! Kau seperti seorang wanita tahu! Bahkan lebih dari itu!"

"Kita sudah membicarakan ini! dan tidak ada yang salah dari diriku yang lebih suka kerapian dan kebersihan, tidak seperti mu!"

"Oh, mungkin itu alasannya mengapa kita bisa bersama seperti ini Draco."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Aku tidak mengalihkan."

"Kau yang akan dipanggil Teddy, 'Mommy' karena berapa kalipun dijelaskan, Teddy selalu berpikir bahwa konsep keluarga itu terdiri dari ayah dan ibu."

"Hm… kita lihat saja nanti, siapa yang akan dipanggil 'Mommy' oleh Teddy. Kita tidak boleh memaksanya Draco." Harry merasa menang karena semenjak tadi Teddy memanggil Draco 'Mommy'.

Draco tidak marah, ia menyeringai, "Baik, Harry. Kita akan lihat siapa yang akan dipanggilnya 'Mommy' setelah aku memberi tahu posisi tidur kita berdua."

Mendengar kata ini wajah Harry memerah, dan ia malu-marah-kesal-entahlah, "Draco! Umurnya masih 3 tahun kau ti-"

"Kenapa Harry 'Mom'? ingat posisi kita?"

"Draco! Diam kau!"

Mereka berdua tertawa, bertengkar, dan kemudian berbaikan. Begitu hidup mereka, sangat sederhana lagi indah. Bahkan kopi mereka berdua terlupakan hingga Kreacher mengambilnya dalam keadaan hampir utuh.

"Um…Daddy…dan Fahther?"

Harry dan Draco mengangguk, akhirnya entah bagaimana caranya Draco memanipulasi anak mereka untuk memanggil keduanya dengan 'Daddy' untuk Harry dan 'Father' untuk Draco.

"Beginilah seorang Malfoy!" kata Draco bangga. Ia melihat Teddy yang saat ini sudah memakai jas hitam seperti mereka berdua, dengan rambut pirang dan mata hijaunya. Draco meminta Teddy untuk mengubah warna hitam berantakannya (seperti Harry) dengan warna pirang. Lalu ia mengubah warna matanya menjadi Hijau atas permintaan Harry. Mereka berdua tersenyum melihat anak mereka.

Iya, Teddy benar-benar menyerupai mereka berdua.

"Ia juga seorang Potter, Draco! Dan Lupin." Harry tersenyum.

"Hm…Teddy Remus Lupin-Malfoy-Potter." Kata Draco datar, dan kemudian ia pun ikut tersenyum saat anaknya itu hormat dihadapan mereka, dan berteriak 'Aye!'

Nama yang diberikan oleh keduanya setelah berdebat habis-habisan dan diantara keduanya tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

"Harry James Malfoy-Potter dan Draco Lucius Malfoy Potter, siap berangkat."

Ketiganya tertawa, rasanya aneh memiliki nama sepanjang itu. Ia bersiap untuk berangkat ke Burrow, saat tiba-tiba Teddy yang digendong oleh Harry, menyenggol Draco.

"Ya, Teddy?" tanya Draco.

"Fahther…kapan aku akan punya adik?"

Harry tertegun dan Draco tertawa kecil. Harry melirik suaminya, ia tahu, kalau Draco sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak penting pada anak mereka. Ia akan membalasnya nanti.

"Kenapa Teddy?" tanya Harry lembut.

"Tadi saat jaran-jaran, Unker Ron, bertanya apakah aku ingin adik? Dan Unker membantuku mencarikan nama-nama saat aku birang iyaaa."

Draco tersenyum hangat pada antusias anaknya ini. Harry melirik Draco, dan ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Semoga Draco tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Karena mana mungkin 2 laki-laki memiliki anak kandung mereka berdua! Laki-laki tidak bisa melahirkan!

"Hm… kau ingin punya adik berapa, Teddy?"

"Aku mau punya adik laki-laki 3, teriaknya." Tapi menunjukkan 4 jari. Draco mengangkat alisnya, dan Harry tertawa dengan kepolosan anaknya itu.

"Itu empat, Teddy." Kata Draco mencoba bersabar.

"Hum..hum…" lalu Teddy menunjuk jari kelingkingnya, "yang ini perempuan, Fahther... aku dan James, dan Arbus dan …ermmm…Sirius, akan menjaga adik kami dari Vordemohhr!" ia satu persatu menunjukkan jari dan menyebutkan namanya.

Draco melirik anaknya, saat Harry tersenyum, "James, Albus dan Sirius? Itu nama-nama adikmu, Teddy?" dan Teddy mengangguk kegirangan. Draco berpikir dalam saat keduanya tertawa.

"Scorpius." Kata Malfoy tiba-tiba dan Harry melihat kearahnya. "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy-Potter."

"Huh?"

"Aku tidak ambil pusing dengan James lalu Albus, tapi untuk Sirius, karena juga keturunan Black, aku ingin memakai nama Scorpius sebagai ganti Sirius."

Harry tersenyum, "Bagaimana Teddy? Sirius diganti dengan Scorpius?"

Anak kecil itu mengangguk kegirangan, dan kemudian berharap pula kalau ia punya adik kembar, setidaknya Albus dan Scorpius adalah anak kembar. Harry hanya menghembuskan napasnya saja.

"Adikmu perempuan, Teddy. Kau akan memberi namanya siapa?"

"Huh?" ini tidak terpikirkan bagi Harry, tapi mungkin Draco ingin menamainya seperti keluarganya, seperti Narcissa, mungkin Vega, atau Altair.

Draco tersenyum pada wajah kebingungan Harry, "Aku ingin menamainya Lily." Harry terkejut, "Aku ingin ia memiliki mata hijau indah milikmu dan juga neneknya Harry." Harry tersenyum kemudian keduanya melihat Teddy, "Bagaimana dengan Lily, Teddy?"

"Riri! Riri!" anak itu kembali tertawa kegirangan.

Harry terdiam sesaat,

"Apa ada mantra atau ramuan yang bisa membuat anak, Draco?"

Draco meliriknya, "Entahlah, aku belum tahu. Kenapa Harry?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mengecewakan, Teddy."

"Kita akan berusaha, Harry. Sampai kita punya anak kita akan berusaha membuatnya!" Draco menyeringai, Harry tahu apa itu artinya 'membuat'.

"Diam kau, Draco!"

"Oh! Kenapa kamu yang marah, kan kita bersama-sama **membuatnya**, Harry! Jangan khawatir aku tidak akan menyerah, setiap hari berkali-kali kita mencoba **membuat**nya kalau perlu Harry."

Harry yang mencoba memukul Draco gagal, karena anak mereka menghalangi keduanya.

"Kalaupun laki-laki bisa mengandung, maka kau yang akan mengandung Draco!" Harry selalu diajari disekolah kalau mengandung apalagi melahirkan seorang anak itu bukan hal yang mudah.

"Hm..tidak bisa, Harry. Karena aku sudah mengatakan pada Teddy kalau antara dua laki-laki menikah maka yang seorang ibu adalah yang 'Daddy' jadi ia akan keanehan kalau aku yang mengandung, Harry, 'Daddy'!"

"**Draco!"**

"Hm…Harry..."

"Teddy!" kata Teddy tiba-tiba dengan ceria mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Lalu beberapa detik kemudian ketiganya tertawa dengan bahagia. Harry tersenyum pada Draco, tapi Draco tahu itu senyum penuh dengan maksud tertentu.

"Kita akan lanjut kan ini, nanti Draco. Kita sudah terlambat datang ke Burrow."

"Hm…salahmu! Pegang tanganku Harry, kita akan ber-Apparated." Harry menggenggam tangannya, "Dan aku menunggu 'kelanjutan' ini nanti malam." Katanya tersenyum.

"Diam kau!"

"Kita hitung malam nanti adalah hari pertama usaha kita memiliki anak, Harry…" dan ia melirik Teddy, "Father dan Daddy akan mulai berusaha memberimu adik, Teddy!"

"Yaaayyyyy!"

Harry menghembuskan napasnya, "Jangan memberikan janji kosong Draco."

"Kita tidak akan tahu, Harry. Dan aku –kita- akan selalu berusaha." Senyumnya.

"Itu maumu!" hish, dasar mesum, tambahnya dalam hati.

"Jangan begitu Harry, kau kan menyukainya juga."

"Kita sudah terlambat Draco,"kata Harry mengalihkan, wajahnya memerah.

Draco tersenyum dan keduanya mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka. Mereka menutup kedua mata mereka (termasuk Harry yang menutupkan kedua mata Teddy dengan tangannya agar anak mereka tidak pusing saat sampai nanti).

Genggaman mereka tidak akan lepas, selamanya. Sampai akhir. Hari itu saat di Hutan Terlarang, Di Burrow, di St. Mungo bahkan di Daily Prophet. Draco berkata bahwa ia tidak pernah memilih Harry. Ia tidak punya pilihan, ia sadar karena mau bagaimanapun sampai akhir-

"Kita sudah sampai."

Harry tersenyum padanya, ia tahu Draco tidak begitu suka pesta di Burrow. Karena tidak sedikit Weasley yang masih meliriknya dengan sebelah mata, walaupun Ginny sudah berkata kalau ia tidak merebut Harry dari si bungsu Weasley. Tapi mereka berdua akan menghadapinya bersama.

Mereka akan selalu bersama, saling berpegangan tangan, apapun yang terjadi. Mereka mungkin tahu sejak awal mereka bertemu di Madam Malkin's. bahwa suatu saat nanti akan ada sesuatu diantara mereka dan itu—

"I love you, Draco." Bisiknya pada Draco sebelum mereka mendekati Burrow.

"Yeah..I Love you, too Harry."

Mereka saling mendekat dan berusaha merapatkan kedua bibir mereka sampai, "Rov mee too!" kata Teddy ceria.

Mereka tertawa bertiga, dan memasuki rumah Weasley.

…

Benar, bagaimana pun sampai akhir. Aku tidak pernah memilih atau dipilih olehmu, karena dari awal dan sampai akhir nanti. Adalah kamu, orang yang kucintai adalah dirimu. Selalu dirimu.

….

* * *

_I've died every day waiting for you…_

_Darling, don't be afraid…_

_I've loved you…_

_For a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more._

* * *

….

#END.

….

Semenjak, entah kenapa saya juga berpikir sesuatu, dan Jeng **Paradisaea Rubra, **juga bilang harus lanjut..makanya saya buat lanjutannya deh.. :))))

Thanks to: **Zayn Key, Frosyita, Vallerie Auvall dan Paradisaea Rubra **for the review..


End file.
